Frozen Child
by Goddess of Ravens Blood
Summary: This is about Heero as an angel and Duo as, of course the God of Death. Duo is lonely in his fiery world and seeks a friend. Can a Devil and a Angel become friends? Not sure if this will be a romance or not but for now it will be rated as M.
1. Chapter 1

02/05/2006 Incomplete story.

I will finish a.s.a.p. Please Comment

FROZEN CHILD

You believers may sit there and wonder if there is indeed a hell or a heaven. Well, there is.

Deep within the earth, well beyond any human means or travel. There are the gates to hell.

Within them is a city of the dead, life is as if you never died. The animals are ones you would only hear in myths and legend; dragons, demons, harpies and chubacabra, the rivers are made of molten fire, the land is made of cooled magma with little grass or trees and the sky is nothing but darkness, only lit by the fires of this world.

Once you enter the gates. You are classified your rank in this world and go on with life. But further into the city there is a large castle. The ones that go in there are seldom seen again. Everyone knows that within is their lord and master but no one has actually seen him in over a thousand years. He only permits someone into his home if he feels you are worth his time, regardless of your rank in the before life or now. Some say he is truly a devil, a creature so hideous, with a foul temper and an never ending hunger. Others say there is no one in that castle, and its' purpose is to keep order in this world such as a president does in the land of the living.

Truth be told there is indeed a master or this perilous world, he sits in the windowsill of his castle rooms or wanders the great corridors. Loneliness is his companion, always following his moves where ever he goes. His sad eyes searching his world for that special someone he can call 'friend'. The ones he had brought to the castle only amuse him for such short periods of time. In a nearby room sits the master of this desolate and bleak world. Once again searching is domain. Sighing the dark ruler, Duo brushed his dark chestnut braid over his shoulder.

"Is there no one to whom I can call friend?"

Stretching, he rose from his perch on the window sill and strolled down the long corridors into the throne room. Walking to the center of the room he gazed up at the portrait of his father, Lucifer.

"Father, were you alone as I am now?"

Staring at the picture for a few moments more Duo sighed in defeat and turned to leave the room. Suddenly he felt something.

A strange feeling, something in the back of his mind told him that someone was calling to him, but where?

"Didimus, come here at once!"

The large, double doors creaked open slowly and a short blue goblin appeared. Walking withing 5 steps of the lord, he bowed.

"Yes your majesty, what can I do to appease his grace?"

"Assemble a group of your best trackers, search the Land of the Living for anything peculiar"

The little goblin looked at his master in confusion.

"What exactly are we to look for your grace?"

"I am not sure, just go up there and look."

Didimus bowed several times and quickly left the master to his thoughts.

Once alone, he turned to look at his fathers' portrait once more, smiling.

"I think I may have found a friend after all father."

With that said, Duo bowed before his father and retreated for the night.

It was several days before Didimus and his fellow trackers returned with news to the now anxious king.

Bowing once more, the excited goblin almost forgot his manners as he relayed thier report.

"Your majesty, I do believe we found what you were looking for."

Duo could tell by the groups actions that it must've been quite a find for them to be so jittery.

"Where is this thing located?"

It took a few moments for the goblins to calm themselves, at the expense of a severe threat by his grace for them to report.

"Deep within the Land of the Living is a forgotten cave. Its surface completely covered in crystal and ice. Inside dwells a creature, frozen in time itself. It would be best for his lord to accompany us to see for hisself."

This certainly interested him, 'a creature frozen in time?' Summoning his marble chariot, and a team of 5 flying fire dragons. Duo and his minions headed toward the Land of the Living.

"This way your highness, it's right this way!"

Duo entered the mouth of a inner cave, and the sight before him made him gasp. There frozen in pure crystal was an angel. His wings were spread as if in the middle of flight. He had short, brown hair. His skin was as white as snow, his body was well musceled. With further looks his eyes were cobalt blue, they had a look of sadness and desperation to them, as if he were trying to reach out to someone in need.

Duos' eyes went misty, reminiscing about something. Quickly shaking out of his mind he ordered his minions to transport the angel to his chamber.

Alone in his room, Duo walked a slow circle around the frozen angel. Stopping to look into his eyes he whispered.

"Frozen child, why do you look to the skies in such sadness? Why has your god abandoned you to such a miserable place?"

Slowly he reached his hand out and touched the crystal coffin. To his surprise, it began to evaporate. As he watched it melt away, he quickly lifted the angel before he hit the floor.

"Lanzala, bring towels quickly!"

The door burst open, a tall lizard like creature rushed into the room. She stopped halfway into the room, when she saw her lord holding an angel in his arms.

"Don't dawdle Lanzala, bring those towels here."

Coming out of her stupor, she quickly placed the towels on the bed, bowing before she departed and closed the door.

Gently, Duo stript the angel of his soaked clothing and dried him with the towels. Placing him in the bed, he tucked in the blankets and headed for the door. Turning he glanced once more at the angel and smiled.

"Sweet dreams my angel."

Supposed morning arose as the cockatrice echoed in the distance the time of waking. The angel awoke with a start, never had it heard such a noise.

"What on earth could that be?" "Where am I?"

Rising out of the blankets, the angel took in his surrounding. Walking over to the end of the room, he saw there were several bookshelves full of books with topics he had never heard of. Peeking into the large armoire, there were lots of fancy clothes. Shutting it, he moved onto looking at the giant window, sitting on the window sill he gazed out to see a world of fire. Startled he jumped back and headed for the door. As he reached for the door knob he saw that it began to turn. Not knowing what was on the other side he quickly ran to the other side of the bed.

The door slowly opened and in walked a figure with a tray of food. The person saw him and smiled,

"Ah, I see you are finally awake, I was beginning to worry about you."

He was wearing a black outfit with a silver sash. When he bent over to put the tray on the large table a long snake like braid fell over his shoulders.

Straightening, he brushed his braid back and beckoned for him to come forward and eat.

"Don't worry it won't bite you."

Inching away from the bed he came closer. He was really hunger and the sight of food helped him give into his temptation over fear. Within seconds he was at the table eating a delicious meal. He stopped when he noticed the strange man staring at him.

"Umm...Is there any chance you could tell me where I am?" "Who are you?"

The black clad figure chuckled,

"Well for starters, my name is Duo. and this my friend is Hell"

The angel dropped his fork immediately, his eyes got wide with fright and he made a motion to flee. Duo tried to grab hold of him and only caused more fear as the angel shielded himself with his wings.

"Hey take it easy man, I'm not going to hurt you!"

The angel dropped his guard a bit, staring at him with doubting eyes.

"What do you plan to do with me?"

Duo smiled in amusement as he slowly walked up to the angel with an extended hand.

"All I want is your friendship, you're free to go if you wish."

"Why don't you tell me your name?"

The angel looked at him curiously as he gently grabbed hold on duos' hand and was led back to the table.

"My name is Heero."

Duo smiled, as he sat down across from Heero.

"Well Heero it's nice to make your acquaintence."

After finishing his meal, duo had servants clear the table and bring in some fabrics.

"Heero, your clothing was ruined so I had my tailor make you some new clothes."

Heero walked over to the bed and gasped, they were the most gorgeous clothes he had ever seen.

"I couldn't possibly wear such fancy clothing."

"Come now, we wouldn't want you wearing rags, I go outside while you try them on."


	2. Chapter 2

Duo paced in the hall way. Stopping every now and then to inspect something that caught his interest, then he was back to pacing.

The latch to the mighty door clicked open, and out walked a lovely vision.

Heero was dressed in a gold satin shirt that had a slit in the front to show off his chest. Tight, black pants that were low cut on the hips, along with black boots and a

black velvet choker on his throat.

Heero blushed lightly as duo stared hungrily at him. Shielding his wings slightly over him he walked over to the dark lord.

"How do I look"

Duo let out a whistle, and winked at the embarassed angel.

"Damn you're hot!"

Coming out of his trance, Duo straightened his composure and ushered his guest down the hall.

"I figured the best thing for me to do is to give you a tour."

"I would like that alot."

Walking down the long corridors, heero looked at all the fine art and statues decorating Duos' home. Turning the left, they stood in front of a massive door. Duo couldn't help but chuckle as he watched heeros' eyes went wide in amazement.

"It's just a door heero, you haven't even seen inside it yet."

The servants bowed before their lord and opened the door, a great flood of brilliant white light surrounded them. Heero spread his wings, shielding himself for anything unexpected. Duo smiled and lightly squeezed his shoulder. He let down his shield and stepped in with duo. Duo was right about not getting excited over the doors, inside the room were things he had missed in so many years.

There were beautiful red rose bushes surrounding the room. Little creatures such as rabbits and song birds could be seen everywhere and in the center of the room was a gigantic waterfall. Heero ran over to the edge of the pool and looked down into the water, cautiously he put his fingers in the water and smiled at the forgotten memory of the cool feeling.

Duo walked up to heero and smiled,

"Do you like it here?"

"What is this place?"

Looking up at the ceiling, he gave a sad smile.

"This is my private sanctuary, I come here when I am lonely or troubled about something, it helps me relax."

Heero looked up at Duo with a sad look in his eyes,

"Are you lonely all the time?"

"...Always..."

Smiling brightly Duo grabbed heeros' hand and led him back to the entrance.

"We will come back here later, I still have so much to show you."

The guards bowed again as they closed the door. Duo led heero down another corridor and stopped in front a large hallway. There were two guards on both sides, quickly raising thier weapons toward heero, they glanced at thier lord.

"Your majesty are sure about letting HIM in here?"

Heero hid behind duo and peeked out from behind at the sneering creatures, Their lower bodies were that of snakes and their upper halves were of elves. Duo waved his hand at them to move aside and they quickly obeyed.

"This is Heero, he is a guest in my home and will be given every liberty to whatever he needs, be sure to tell all the staff immediately."

They all lowered thier weapons immediately and bowed before heero and the lord. Motioning for heero to follow they entered the hallway. Walking to a grand archway, heero saw that it was a throne room. Duo leaned against the side of the entrance as Heero walked slowly around the room, examining everything he saw.

Heero stopped in front of the royal chair and looked up at the enormous picture of a man, he looked rather familiar and turned towards duo.

"Who is that Duo?"

Walking up to the curious angel he smiled,

"That is my father Lucifer, the former ruler of Hell."

Heero smiled,

"You two look almost like twins, what was he like?"

"He was a proud ruler and a wonderful father."

"What was your mother like?"

Duos' eyes grew sad and looked as if he was re-visiting old memories. Shaking his head he smiled,

"We'll talk about that another time."

Leaving the room, Duo gave his dad one more smile before leading heero out into the court yard. There were servants bustling about, some setting up a table under a tree, others bringing out large amounts of food on trays and the last of the group were bringing bottles of fine wine. A tiny gnome came running up to his lord and bowed before addressing him.

"Your majesty, lunch is ready for you and your guest."

"Thank you Janbon, you may go."

The gnome bowed once more and ushered the others out of the courtyard and back into the castle. Heero sat adjacent to duo and looked on in awe and all of the food that had been brought out to them.

"What do you do with all this left over food?"

"I send it to the villagers here."

"That is nice of you Duo."

Duo laughed,

"I may be ruler of this hellish world but I do believe in taking care of my people."

With that said they began to feast upon Broiled Dragon Thigh, Rare Vegetables from his garden and drank several fine wines. About two hours had passed since the servants had cleared the table and they had parted to duos' room. They sat there in the room, a little tipsy from seven bottles of wine and half a bottle sitting in the center of a lovely table. Duo giggled as he watched heero stand and wobble his way to the bed and flopped on his stomach. Heero crawled around on the bed until he found a comfortable spot. He was so loosened by the wine that he couldn't even lift his wings and had to push them away from his body when he fell over on them.

Duo rose and walked unsteadily towards the bed and helped tuck heero in. Loosening the sashes on the curtains, he darkened the room and headed towards the doorway.

"Good night heero."

Heero yawned loudly,

"Good night duo, sweet dreams."

Duo quietly closed the chamber door and crossed the hall to his room adjacent to heeros'. Taking off his shirt and boots, he slipped into the covers and quickly dozed off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: "Wake Up Call"**

**NOTE**: Okay so I'm not sure if this will all turn out alright, but please don't flame me too badly okay?

Meanwhile Heero was not sleeping so well. Tossing and turning violently in his sleep, he let out a small whimper.

Standing at the gates of heaven. Heero looked on as a war was raging on the inside. His fellow commrades were fighting against the demons. He watched in horror as one by one, his commrades fell to the might of the demon horde. Desperately trying to get in, it was to no avail. Suddenly there was a dark shadow over him, looking up he saw God staring at him with such sadness and hatred as he turned his back toward him and disappeared.

"NO!"

Jolting upward heero fell onto the floor. Laying there for several mintues until he reclaimed his breathing, he looked around and remembered that he was still in Hell. Picking himself off the floor he wiped the sweat from his forehead and walked over to the window sill.

The village below was silent except for the occasional snarling of two hell hounds fighting. Sighing heero left his view and headed back towards the bed. Lifting the covers up heero gasped, all over the sheets were several of his feathers. Loweing his wings down, heero inspected and found that he had not pulled them out in his sleep, they had merely fallen out on thier own.

Duos' chamber door openend silently as heero tip-toed into the room. Walking up to his bed, he gently shook his shoulder.

"Duo, are you awake?"

Duo didn't answer. Heero stiffled his tears and quietly slipped into bed alongside duo. Laying his head down on the pillow he stared at the snoozing dark prince, his hair was unbound and gently he ran his fingers through the silky locks. He did this for some time until he dozed off still holding a lock of hair in his hand.

Morning came and Duo awoke to feel something warm against him. Cracking open an eye he saw heero curled up beside him with his hands entwined in his hair. Shifting onto his side, he had a better view of the sleeping angel. He looked so peaceful sleeping, it almost looked like he was supposed to be there. He ran a finger lightly over his face and felt something,

"Have you been crying dear angel?"

He stirred slightly and moved closer toward him, duo gasped as heeros morning wood brushed up against his. The sensation was exquisite and he yearned for more. Moving his hips closer, he gently rubbed his now moist erection against heeros', gliding from tip to base and back again.

The sleeping angel moaned and instinctively grinded his hips with him, his hands clenching duos' hair. Duo was breathing heavily now and bit his lower lip to keep from moaning as the sensation was rushing him to climax when suddenly, heero stopped moving his hips. Duo let out a small whimper and looked up to see Heero staring at him.

"Good morning Duo."

"Uh, Good morning Heero, did you sleep well?"

Heero smiled and rolled his hips, causing his erection to slide against Duos'.

Duo rolled his head back and moaned,

"H-Heero"

"I think you already know the answer."

Heero grabbed hold of Duo's shoulder, as duo gave a confused look.

"Heero what are you doing?"

"You started this, so I'm going to finish it."

Heero started to roll his hips and run his erection along duos', watching him as his head rolled back again, eyes closed, his mouth hanging open.

"Heero, please go faster."

Heero complied and began grinding his hips faster and harder, the both of them were breathing heavily now.

"Shit Heero, I'm gonna..."

Before he could finish his sentence, he spilled his seed all over heeros stomach, clenching his shoulders heero came with him. They lay there for several moments trying to catch thier breath.

Duo laughed,

"Well, I think that is the best wake up call i've ever had."

Heero smirked, then his smiled faded.

"Duo why do you have one bat wing and one wing like mine?"

Duo looked shocked and lowered his wings,

"I got so lost in the moment I couldn't hold them in any longer."

Rolling out of bed and throwing on a robe, he sat in front of his window. Heero did likewise and came to sit in front of his feet.

"Please tell me."

Duo looked at heero, there was such a sadness in his eyes that heero almost broke into tears just looking at him.

Rising off the sill, duo held out his hand and heero accepted.

"Let's get dressed and i will tell you all about it in my sanctuary."

Heero left out of the room and entered his own. Letting out a sigh, he sat on the bed.

(Why would duo have two different wings?)

(Flash Back)

A dark figure walked up to the lonely angel sitting under a tree.

"Hello my little angel, and what is your name?"

"Heero, who are you?"

The dark figure laughed,

"Let's just say, my father used to be a great friend of your lord."

"What do you mean USED to be?"

(End Flash Back)

Shaking his head clear, heero set about to finding some clean clothes, fortunately for him, duo's servants had already been there and dropped off another tailored outfit for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**.Chapter 4**

There was a knock at the door and Heero peeked through the door and smiled when he saw Duo standing out in the hall. Duo gave a small smile.

"Come, we've a lot to talk about."

Closing the door behind him, Heero walked beside Duo in silence, he noticed Duo's wings were no longer out, this reminded him of the many questions running through his head, but he felt it wise to wait until they were in the privacy of Duo's sanctuary first.

Duo kept quiet and wanted so much to break the wall of silence between them while they walked down the hall but he bit his lower lip. He frowned when he saw a few feathers fall from Heeros' wings and slowly flutter to the ground. It was then that he realised that Heero was missing several feathers.

Upon thier arrival, Duo ordered the guards to leave them in peace and they were left alone within the beautiful confines of the place duo called his sanctuary.

Sitting down on a scarlet coloured love-seat made of fine silk, Duo sighed,

"So what do you want to talk about first?"

Heero sat down as well and turned toward the dark prince,

"Well first of all, can you explain to me about your wings?"

Duo chuckled as he scooted forward a bit and revealed his wings once more.

"Well this is going to be a long story so I hope you are comfortable."

He had a lost look on his face and was gently gliding his fingers across his wings.

"My mother was an angel named Becca and of course, my fathers' name was the God of Death "Lucifer"."

"How did your parents meet?"

"Well I never met my mother and have only heard the stories from my father, He told me my mother was the most beautiful being he had ever seen and of how he used to be the highest rank in heaven compared to your Lord and he slowly started to rebel against him. At the time my mother was pregnant with me and hid as the wars began." My father was cast out of Heaven and sent to become a minion of a ruler-less Hell and with time he became the Dark Lord."

"If you were born of two parents from heaven then why do you have two different wings?"

"Well in the beginning I did have two angel wings and my mother had me live with my dark father due to her fear of your Lord taking revenge on me for my fathers actions. As time went by, one of my wings slowly began to transform into what you see now, and my father waited until i was of age to rule the kingdom to tell the truth and his plans of venegance."

"Revenge of what?"

"My father had learned that my mother was captured from hiding and charged with accomplising my fathers conspiracy to over-throw the Heavens and had her chained to the highest peak of the clouds, with no chance of redeeming herself. Enraged he called upon his demon horde to break through the city doors and bring his wife to him, many attempts failed. He grew restless every passing day and decided to try himself and in the end he was killed. I was pro-nounced the "New" Dark Lord and took over command of Hell."

Heero's eyes were filled with sadness and Duo could tell he was trying not to cry at this sad story.

"I'm sorry to hear of your sad fate Duo, I wish there was something I could do."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Duo looked at the angel and gave a sad smile, as he did he gently ran his fingers down heero's wings.

"You're loosing feathers aren't you?"

Heero frowned slightly and turned his gaze away.

"Yes, it is a sign that I am loosing my faith to my lord and hence forth in a few days I will no longer be welcome through the gates of heaven."

Duo rose and had Heero do the same. Walking to the far east corner of the wall he slid a panel out, which revealed a long corridor.

"Then you must go, take this path and it will lead you to a stairway, at the top there is a hidden panel that leads right into heaven."

Heero's eyes widened,

"Why would there be such a thing here?"

"This used to by me fathers sanctuary as well, he had discovered this long ago and that is how he was able to go see my mother before the battle and gave me my name."

Heero couldn't believe what he was hearing, all this time and there was a secret route to-or-from heaven and hell right here! Suddenly images started flashing in his head, a figure covered in shadow, with long hair and violet eyes.

"Then that was you long ago I had seen at the old tree of eden?"

Duo turned toward him and smiled,

"Yes it was me, I had seen you when I was young, before I was brought down to hell. From that day I had to meet you, so when I was old enough I went through this path and met you at the old tree."

"Why what is so special about me?"

Duo slowly closed the space between them and embraced the angel, holding him tightly in his arms and nuzzling his neck he whispered,

"I have always felt even to this day that we should be together but it is not meant to be, you must return to your world before it's too late."

Letting go of Heero he gave him a small kiss and gently pushed him toward the corridor.

Whirling around Heero's eyes got wide,

"Will I ever be able to see you again?"

Duo chuckled,

"Yes my dear angel, perhaps one day we will meet again but it's not the right time and for now we will have to part ways."

With that said, duo slowly closed the panel leaving poor heero alone in the corridor.

an urge told him to run and break down the panel and stay with duo regardless that he would lose all ties to heaven but another part of him agreed with duo, so he turned toward the long corridor and began making his way to the stairway duo had described for him.

The corridor wasn't that long and shortly heero reached the stairway and started to ascend the stairs, at the top just had duo had explained, there was a panel.

Sliding it out of the way, he saw sunlight and smelled flowers. Climbing out of the hole he put the panel back in place, making a mental note of where to find it and turned around to greet his world.

He took in a deep inhale of breathe and savored the fresh air that he had missed for so long. Walking around he found the path to the gates of heaven and was brought forth to his Lord.

Kneeling before Him, he expected a punishment for being gone so long and yet God did nothing of the sort. Instead he welcomed him home, with no questions asked and had him set about his old task of guarding the high tower clouds.

He was immediately escorted to his postition and left to do his duties, but he couldn't help but wonder if the story duo had told him been true. Was his mother really locked up in the high tower?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Meanwhile in Hell,

Duo walked slowly back to his room, stopping to glance at the room Heero had stayed in and he couldn't help himself from going in.

The room hadn't been cleaned yet and he set about telling the maids to leave this room alone. Walking about the room he noticed the clothing Heero had worn to bed and gently picked them up. He stood there for several minutes gently running his fingers through the cloth, remembering how Heero had looked in the clothing. Bringing it up to his face he nuzzled the cloth and inhaled the pure scent of his lost angel. It took every ounce of his inner being to keep him from falling to the floor and crying out his sorrow.

Taking in a deep breathe to regain his composure he took the cloth and entered into his room.

There he put the cloth into a small box on his night-stand. Sighing he sat on the window sill and gazed out at the horizon, it just didn't feel the same not having Heero around.

Back in Heaven,

It had been several months since that day when Heero had to leave his lover and go back to his world. In time, Heero began to grow bored of his lifestyle, everything was so boring compared to when he met Duo. His life had purpose, someone actually cared for him and now he had no one.

Finally curiosity got the best of him and he flew up to the high tower in search of Becca. Glancing though the windows he saw a figure chained to the wall.

"Excuse me, but by chance is your name Becca?"

The figure looked up and slowly came to the window, it was a beautiful woman with flowing brown hair just like duo's.

"How do you know my name youngling?"

"A-Are you really Duo's mother?"

The woman froze, confusion filling her eyes,

"How do you know my son's name, no one knows it, not even his Lordship."

Heero glanced around to make sure no one was coming and whispered,

"I met your son Lady Becca, several months ago in Hell, he has the same hair and violet eyes as yours.."

Becca gasped,

"How were you able to meet him?

I was cast out of heaven for something I don't recall and your son had found me frozen in crystal. He took me back to Hell with him and freed me. I stayed there for several months, enjoying his company and I will admit that we even became lovers, but he had me return in order to keep my faith and soul pure. I was put back here as my station and I just had to find out if you were really here.:

Becca's eyes were brimming with tears but she held firm.

"I can tell you why you were cast out"

Heero's eyes widened and his mouth agape, "Please tell me anything you know, I beg of you!"

"It was long ago, I'm sure my son told you of the revolt and the outcome?"

"Yes Lady Becca he did indeed tell me about your being locked up and his father coming to rescue you but in the end he was brought down."

Becca smiled, my son would surely only tell that story to someone he trusts, you should feel very grateful for him to open up to you like that."

"Yes my husband was killed in battle, but you are apart of this. You see, Duo also tried to free me and it caused a war to break loose, you probably don't remember all this?"

"I have memories of it in my dreams m'lady, I recall seeing a scar on his chest, was that from this war?"

"Yes dear boy and I am deeply sorry to tell you this but You are the one who gave him that scar. When he brought forth the horde of demons once more you were sent into the battle as well. Now mind you, you were so busy fighting for your life you struck him. Upon seeing his eyes, something inside you knew that he wasn't a bad guy, that there was a reason behind his war. You reached out for him and God himself appeared to deliver the killing blow to my son. You intervened though and Duo was able to escape, and his Lordship cast you out with all memories gone from your mind."

What he heard, was beyond his wildest dreams, he had struck duo and yet he was welcomed into his home and yet duo didn't even tell him.

"Why would God let me back into hell after what I've done?"

"He obviously thinks you don't remember anything, so he doesn't find you as a threat, my advice to you young man is to get back to Hell regardless of the consequences, only then will you be able to resolve the past."

Heero stood there for several long moments, contemplating the pros and cons of the choice he should make. Thanking Lady Becca he flew down as fast as he could to the site of the hidden panel. Making sure no one was around he opened it and slid in. Quickly covering the panel again he made his way down the stairs and to the end of the corridor. Quietly prying the panel open he slipped into duo's sanctuary. Looking around he noticed that Duo was no where to be seen, sighing in relief he quietly sat down by the pool to think what his next move should be.


End file.
